Dark Horse
by Milk Tea Addict
Summary: Heero has been protecting humans for hundreds of years. He had a one track dedication to his life's work until he got attached to the vivacious Cajun during an assignment in New Orleans. Now he has to face the ghosts of his pasts to save his very soul.1x2
1. Prologue

Title: Dark Horse

Author: Milk Tea Addict

Rating: K+ (?—I don't get this rating system)

Warnings: Yaoi, foul language, g-boys torture, and violence. Hint of an attempted NCS.

Pairings: Past 1XR, Present 1X2…by the end the beginning of 3x4 (I'm thinking of a sequel especially for these two) 5XS.

Author Note: This is a fusion fic. Basically I am putting the G-boys into a pre existing universe that I think would rock! :D The universe is Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter Universe. I feel the need to tell you that the background and Dark Hunters concept is not mine. If you really like the way this works out I STRONGLY recommend reading all of her books (all 26 of them—mmmm).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter universe or Gundam Wing (however I own DH books and gundam wing paraphanelia. :D)

**Prologue**

Kanazawa, Japan, 1638

Heero Yuy knew something was wrong the moment his eyes snapped open. The body beside him curled closer. The creak of the country houses floor alerted him of the intruders. He would be lying if he said he hadn't expected this to happen. He had taken a foreigner as a wife—a Christian missionaries daughter, and because of her pacifist views buried his sword in Edo long ago. He had hidden with his wife for 5 happy years, hiding from the persecution and from his past. Relena had given him two beautiful children and beyond the constant conflicts with Relena's faith he was happy.

The impending threat was no surprising. The Rebellion in Kyoto(1) had shaken up many. The Shogun's edict had sealed his family's fate.

"Relena" he whispered touching her cheek gently and placing his finger tips on her lips. Cornflower blue eyes looked at him questioningly.

'Heero?' she mouthed. Heero kissed her lightly no able to stop himself. He had given up everything for this woman.

"Grab Aya and Yuuko" he whispered. "hide in the shed. Don't—I repeat _don't_ take the main hallway."

"What's going on?" she whispered fear trembling her voice.

"Shh—" Heero looked at his wife pleading. "Just go Relena, I'll be there soon"

Relena left the room through the back hall that led to their children's room. He exit went unnoticed. Heero crouched on his futon. He could only guess who was at his bedroom door—shogun soldiers? His brother in arms? Zealous villagers that knew Relena was not Japanese?

The door to his room burst open and Heero rushed the two soldiers that entered. There was a flurry of swords and fists in the main hall that ended in silence. Heero grabbed the fallen soldier's sword, making sure to keep his senses aware. He walked to the entrance to find three villagers bursting in upon him. He fought tooth and nail, the hilt in his hand was an unfamiliar weight after so many years—but he had never forgotten how to wield one.

By the time Heero made it to the backyard the hem of the yukata he wore to bed was drenched in blood.

_He looks like the devil himself_ Relena thought when he opened the door to the shed. Her hands wrapped around her children shook.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They found us" Relena's eyes widened at what Heero thought was fear. "We have to run"

They ran all night an most of the next day, stopping only to grab rations that they could cook later. They found a cave to rest in after noon. Relena had fed and put the children to bed before approaching Heero. He had been silent since they had started running. His grip clenching and unclenching around the sword he held. His eyes were red rimmed from no sleep.

"You should rest" Relena whispered as she handed Heero some soup she had scrounged up.

"No Relena" he said eyes scanning their surroundings. "They'll follow us, they won't stop—We'll go to Korea, I know there is a fishing village further north that can take us there." He downed the soup hungrily.

"Korea! I will not run all the way to Korea" Relena whispered. "Let us travel south and go underground with the other Christian missionaries—my father is still there, I'm sure"

"The Shogun is shutting down borders and throwing all foreigners out—Relena, I can't run the risk of being separated. I am more than capable of keeping us safe. Please trust me Relena" He dropped the soup bowl and grabbed Relena's hands imploringly. She twisted her grip out of his hands.

"They won't stop until you're dead, Heero."

"Me? It's you they're after" Heero frowned as his vision blurred.

"You are the traitor to the Shogun—Heero, I will not have my children raised in your devil religion of talking trees." Relena spat tears streaming down her face.

"Relena?"Heero felt his limbs go numb before his whole body collapsed in darkness.

"I'm sorry, Heero"

TBC…

(1)This is the Shimbara Rebellion where Japanese Christians rebelled against the shogunate's persecution of Christians. The Shogun used this uprising as an excuse to throw out all Christian missionaries and foreigners from the country. This started 250 years of isolation before McArthur opened Japanese to the modern world. Relena would have been born from a Portuguese missionary in Japan during the death of the 26 Christians in Japan. Japanese history before US involvement is fascinating!! Check it out!

I'm sorry for the poor grammar. I haven't written in ages and I don't have a beta reader. I'm trying to type as fast as I am coming up with this story and post it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** my roommate/best friend/wifey is a goddess amongst women. Thank her for the concise and grammatically correct chapter.

This chapter is brought to you by Right Coast Productions. :D

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

_Show me what it's like to be _

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_I'll show you what I can_

_Say it for me__  
__Say it to me__  
__And I'll leave this life behind me__  
__Say it if it's worth saving me__  
_

Present day

"I don't care how hard you to will me to die a painful death with your stare, Duo Maxwell. You aren't going to succeed."

Duo took a deep breath before continuing his angry gaze at who he was currently considering his ex-best friend. All of his arguments, pleading, and even a death glare had fallen upon deaf ears and blind eyes. He was failing miserably and Quatre knew it. He merely continued tending the bar as Duo nursed a pilsner glass of beer. Duo had been set up on a blind date, and to put it lightly, it hadn't gone well. Duo had not wanted to go—honestly, he could have had made a bigger scene about this but decided that it would add more embarrassment to his current situation. It didn't help that Quatre was sidling him with another blind date. Duo was considering whether Quatre was the devil incarnate since he was torturing him so much.

Quatre was a stubborn ass would never confess that what he was doing, setting up Duo with every eligible bachelor in the New Orleans area, was wrong. Duo finished the rest of the beer left in his glass.

"Another round?" Quatre asked looking at him with a cool gaze. Duo frowned.

"Yes…" he grumbled.

While most stuck in this situation would just not show up for the date feigning illness or something else—duo refused. He prided himself in his motto of 'I run and hide but I'll never tell a lie'. Currently he was trying to run from lying and breaking a promise his _ex_-best friend made on his behalf.

Quatre poured him another round removing the pilsner and replacing it with another.

"Besides," Quatre started. "John is a really sweet guy in my anthropology class." He stopped his bartending to look at Duo his hands stubbornly placed on his hips.

"Then why don't you date him?!" Duo squawked throwing his arms dramatically over his head. Quatre rolled his eyes before looking away from Duo.

"Honestly Duo, no wonder you did theater as your undergrad. You're making this small date such a big deal."

"Oh no no no, you look at me Quatre Winner or so help me I'll jump over there and force you to."

Quatre looked at him directly before looking away sheepishly. "I just thought he'd be a good match—you know, he talked with me in class and then—"Quatre's pause was the proverbial light that turned on in Duo's head. He knew exactly what had transpired.

"Oh Cat, you really have to learn how to be mean to strangers—abusing your best friend with shitty dates is wrong." Duo sighed. "Honestly, it's more of a kick in the balls to them when you set me up with them. How would you feel if your object of affections rejected you and in the same breath hooked you up with his single but unavailable best friend?"

"You know, the boy has a point," Aimee Peltier, the daughter of the bar's owner, put in as she hopped behind the bar. Aimee was a pretty blonde with a family that kept her under lock and key. Evident by the bear hide pinned above the bar with a sign that read 'the last guy that flirted with Aimee'. That's what happens when you have a bear of a mother and eleven brothers.

"Aimee," Quatre whined, "I'm only doing what's best for Duo. He hasn't gotten laid in _years_. The most hot and bothered I see him get is when he's reading those old journals for his thesis paper"

"Hey now!" Duo snapped in indignation. "Not everyone has to study banal facts like you Mr. Future lawyer. Plus," Duo looked down at his full glass of beer pathetically. "They're lives were way cooler than mine will ever be."

"You never know Duo, maybe you already lead an exciting life and you just don't know it yet." Quatre replied cryptically.

"Hey you! Cute bottomed bartender!" A guy at a table just by the bar slurred loudly. "I need some more beer."

Quatre frowned at the obviously intoxicated man.

"Just let it slide right off, Q—totally not worth starting a bar brawl over this." Duo replied taking the same tone someone uses to calm a nervous pet down. Despite's Quatre's appearance: blonde, petite build and big blue eyes that made him look a lot younger than he was—Quatre was a spit fire and didn't take an disrespect from anyone. According to Aimee, Quatre came from a really well off family and had previously had a really easy going personality. However, after being shit on by one too many people and getting disowned then shunned by his whole family had made Quatre a very defensive individual.

"I'm _fine_, Duo," Quatre hissed under his breath grabbing a pilsner glass roughly and filling it with water.

"He's been causing trouble all night, I'm sure Maman will deal with him soon." Aimee mentioned looking at the man angrily. Mama Lo was not a woman to be trifled with. She was very intimidating woman. She would have to be in order to raise so many boys—all much bigger than herself.

Duo looked around for Mama Lo but instead found another familiar face. He was immediately put in a sour mood at the sight.

"Crap," Duo sighed eyeing the enticing beer he hadn't drunk yet.

"What's up?" Quatre asked, putting the glass of water at the edge of the bar for one of the waiters to pick up.

"One of my kids, _excuse me_."

Duo walked to the wall opposite the bar past the stage where The Howlers, the house band, played regularly on the weekends.

Michael was a 16 year old that lived in the Maxwell orphanage. It was far enough away that Duo was furious that the teen had run the risk of being on the streets at 1 am. Taking a deep breath Duo approached the African-American youth from behind.

"_Oh Michael,_" Duo sang in a falsetto, his own Cajun accent taking a back seat to a false, dare he say it, girly voice.

"Yea—oh shit, Duo," Michael cursed as he realized who had caught his attention. "How'd you find me?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Duo replied grabbing the gangly youth's upper arm he roughly escorted him out. "You, _mon amie_, are going to go back to the orphanage now. Come on!" Duo urged him towards the entrance. He looked back. "Hey Q! You and I are going to have a heart to heart about being a man-eater later! See ya at home!" Duo wondered if Quatre heard him above the ruckus but was satisfied when he got a thumbs-up from the blonde.

He exited to the dark street looking at Michael with an accusing glare. Michael's pearly white's shone in the limited lights of the street as his face broke out into a placating smile.

"This incident can be kept between you and me, right Duo? Sister Helen doesn't need to know about this…right? right!?" Michael pleaded as they walked farther away from Sanctuary, the bar.

"Oh no, its diaper room duty for you all the way man." Duo chastised taking a left two streets down.

"Aw man, but _Duo_!"

"Don't 'but Duo' me! What on earth made you think it was a _good_ idea that you could go to a biker bar at this hour of the night?"

"Dante told me I could make a few bucks as a delivery boy." Michael said sheepishly.

"Is this Dante from your school Dante?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to have a long conversation with your Principal and his parents," Duo stopped and looked straight into Michael's eyes. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" Michael looked away knowing the answer and was ashamed. "Do you?!" Duo saw a lot of himself in Michael, and honestly, that scared the crap out of him. "Mike, I made some really bad decisions when I was younger than you. I'm still dealing with a lot of them now. I don't want you to go down that road. Promise me you're not going to do something like this again."

"_Duo…_"

"_Promise me_."

"Ok." Mike agreed, and they continued walking. "Why were you at Sanctuary?"

"My roommate works there"

"Oh, so I picked a pretty bad place." Duo let out a whoop of laughter.

"You know, Sanctuary is the only place that you wouldn't find any sort of sketchy jobs. The Peltier's run a tight ship with Mama Lo running the show."

"Is it true they wrestle bears every third Saturday?"

"Yup, no one's gotten a free meal yet." Duo winked at him. He looked around and found the short cut he took to get to the orphanage. It was very dark and unlit. _Don't do it_ his conscience provided. But practicality and wanting to get Mike home quickly smothered the thought.

"Let's take a short cut," he nodded towards the alley.

TBC…

leave a review and tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I'm four weeks away from graduation so I've been scuffling around to finish a bunch of work AAANNDD find a job. .

Thanks for everyone that is following this story. I hope your enjoying it!

Chapter 2:

Heero scowled at the crowds around him. His brooding demeanor ensured that everyone, even the intoxicated Mardi gras participants, steered clear of him. He frowned at a drunken college boy wearing an LSU hoodie—the fool tripped over his own feet and into the street. Heero remembered a comment he heard at his meeting before patrolling had started. _Stupid mortals, why don't they just wear a sign saying 'Eat me', they're asking for it anyways. _For that comment alone, Heero had found some amusement and camaraderie with this fellow hunter; Trowa was his name. This Dark Hunter had originated from California, however he'd been transferred to the Big Easy after the last Dark Hunter in New Orleans was liberated from his services. Acheron, leader of the immortal Dark Hunters, had made a wry comment about losing Dark Hunters to women. According to him, "It's hard to protect the most paranormally active city in the world when Hunters keep getting their souls back."

Another fool fell at Heero's feet before picking himself up sloppily and getting out of the way. For what seemed like the thousandth time, Heero cursed Acheron for taking him away from the quiet and serene Washington wilderness he normally patrolled. The Atlantean Dark Hunter had a jokester's grin on, when Heero arrived two days ago, as if he already knew how _thrilled_ Heero was to be stuck on Mardi gras duty. Heero, even when mortal, never played well with others, so he wasn't about to start now. He felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket before he heard a single ring. He answered it quickly, as though he had been waiting for the call all night.

"Yes?" Heero asked, not even bothering to ask who it was, as only one person knew his number.

"I see your having a great time already," Acheron's smooth voice chuckled deeply. If Acheron wasn't stronger than all the Dark Hunter's in the world combined, well, Heero would have contemplated homicide.

"I'll do my damn job, Ash."

"Well, do your damn job over in Sanctuary. Trowa had to chase some Daimons out of there. That's a heavily populated area for them. Keep your eyes peeled, and if you don't want to spend the rest of eternity babysitting drunken coeds, be careful that you don't piss off the bears."

"On my way," Heero ended the phone call abruptly. Ash had a tendency to make small talk and Heero would rather not. Hunching his shoulders even further into the leather duster he wore, he stormed down the street, cutting a path through the crowd.

Sanctuary was a popular biker's dive in New Orleans, owned by a Bear Katagaria family by the name of Peltiers. Because their bar is a Sanctuary, in all forms of the word, it's a well known hang-out for any local or visiting Dark Hunters, Daimons, Gods from all Pantheons, and all other things that go bump in the night. Only one law reigns within Sanctuary: You Don't Bite Me and I Don't Bite You. Because of that immunity though, it was a heavy traffic area for Daimons.

Taking a side street to prevent running into more people than he had to, Heero's mind drifted to how he had gotten here, sometimes the job caught up to him and now alone in a back street, it did. Betrayal tasted bitter in his mouth. To become a Dark Hunter he had died a horrific death as a mortal: his soul had let out such a fierce cry of anger and pain that it was heard all the way on Mount Olympus. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, had come to him and offered twenty four hours of revenge for his soul and an eternity of servitude. His duty? Destroy all Daimons. They were demons that fed on human souls in order to extend their short lives. Heero's thoughts on how he'd been betrayed had stopped as the hair on the back of his neck rose.

A red mustang blocked the end of an alley way Heero had intended to enter, and it looked suspicious. The headlights were on but no one was in the car. As Heero drew closer he heard the familiar sounds of confrontation. He reached for the wakisashi (1) that he carried under his duster, but was surprised as a teenage boy managed to run out of it as if the devil was at his heels.

"Help!" he screamed in a panicked frenzy before running straight into Heero. "Someone call the cops!" Heero looked straight into the boy's eyes, and with the power he'd been given as a Dark Hunter, erased the boy's memory.

"Go home," Heero ordered and pushed the boy away. He watched as the boy headed towards a small church two blocks away while he tilted his head towards the alley way, intent on listening with his heightened sense of hearing.

He heard a group of men laughing at their victim—this he was used to, Daimons mocking their prey before devouring them—what he didn't expect was a retort.

"Hey! Creep jobs! Get a life, the Lestat re-enactment crew is two streets down! You don't want me dealing with you guys."

With that last sentence a fight broke out. Heero turned the corner to see four Daimons attacking a human man. He left Trowa a quick message on his cell of where he was before creeping into the shadows.

The human was holding up rather well, Heero had to confess, however he also realized the boy had no idea who he was up against.

"Feisty one, ain't he?" one of the Daimons, whose attack had been dodged, commented.

"It'll be more satisfying when we finally get him."

"Good luck with that, buddy. I'm one helluva a fighter." Duo crowed as he continued to slip out of his attackers grasp. He'd heard of some Anne Rice re-enactors taking their parts too far but he couldn't believe he was experiencing this first hand. He reached down quickly to grab the knife he carried on him from his combat boot.

"Don't be so sure of yourself quite yet," a slimy voice hissed before its owner grabbed him from behind. Duo struggled, but realized his efforts were futile. It felt as though steel bands had wrapped themselves around his chest, leaving him only able to take short gasps of air.

Heero was down the alley in a heartbeat the moment he realized the boy was about to be captured. With his wakisashi in plain sight, two of the Daimons left without another word in a bright flash. Not many Daimons willingly took on Dark Hunters and lived to tell the tale. The third Daimon shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot indecisively. Heero could tell he was the youngest of the group.

"Adair…I—, "he didn't finish his sentence as he himself disappeared in a burst of light.

Heero eyed the Daimon, Adair, who held the human man with simultaneous distaste and hunger. This was going to be harder than he thought; the ring leader was a damn Spathi Daimon, a warrior amongst all Daimons, more powerful than normal.

"Release the human," Heero warned, leaving the 'or else' left unsaid.

"Who's this?" the Daimon cackled. He grinned in realization, "Why would I let a single Dark Hunter prevent me from enjoying such a powerful soul?" Adair retorted. Indeed he found himself intrigued with the human he clutched firmly in his arms—not many humans stood up to Daimons, and this boy had helped his companion escape without a scratch on him.

"You won't need a soul where I'm sending you," Heero lunged at the Spathi Daimon and was dodged. Adair clicked his tongue as though punishing a child.

"Tsk, tsk, boy, you don't know what you are up against."

"But _I_ do," came a voice from behind. Trowa had crept out of the shadows.

Adair cursed his luck. Sure, Dark Hunter's sucked each other's powers when close, but for now, he was at a distinct disadvantage.

Duo felt all the warmth of the night leave the area as the man holding him seemed to inhale more than just his scent. A searing pain cut across his neck, and as he slipped into agonizing unconsciousness, he heard the sickening voice whisper threateningly in his own head. _I'll get you later…you _will_ be mine._

Trowa let out a string of cuss words before Adair disappeared, leaving the two Dark Hunters with a severely injured human bleeding profusely from the neck.

TBC….

(1) Wakisashi is like a katana that only about 12-24 inches. Portable, but deadly.

So…I'm curious, should I delve into Quatre and Trowa's relationship in this fic? Or save it for another one? I mean, they're happening pretty close together so I'm thinking of just combining them…hmm.

Is anyone lost? I want to explain this universe I put them in without bombarding you with tons for facts and details.

RR please!


End file.
